A Different Dawn
by JadeFairall
Summary: A Different Dawn is based on the Twilight saga but a few things are different, for starters there is no Renesme. Starts at Bellas change and is just what I imagine the Cullens life like with no Renesme. Rated M for later on. Usual pairings. ON HOLD!


**This is my new story "A Different Dawn" it's based on the Twilight saga, but a few things are different, for starters there is no Renesme and Jacob has imprinted on a girl from La Push. Also a few more things are different but I will get to them in later chapters. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

I could feel his hands around me. They were no longer cold. They felt warm. Then I realised the transformation must be over, I opened my eyes to find Edward staring down at me. He is so beautiful it really is unbelievable. Seeing him through my human eyes was nothing compared to seeing him through my vampire eyes. I realised I could hear cars on the road about 3 miles away and rustling of what seemed like ants crawling over leaves in the forest. I looked around me, the colours were amazing. The sun shining in through the window made everything so clear. I could see that when the wardrobe had been painted the painter had switched brush sizes and I could see the separate colours of the sun.

"Bella," I turned around to look at my Edward again. He seemed to be holding back, waiting for me to speak,

"Yeah," I wasn't sure what to say, my mind was filled with so many things, I was thinking about my new eye sight and hearing, I was thinking about Edwards arms around me and I was thinking about how soft my sweats felt on my skin now.

"Are you ok love? I know it seems weird but I'll help you," came that amazing voice I've heard so many times, but now I could hear it so much better. The velvet voice I loved was nothing compared to this.

"I'm fine Edward, I can just hear, see and feel so much more, I can see so many different colours and hear the road 3 miles out, I can even feel what type of material my sweats are made out of,"

I heard laughing and I turned around to see all the Cullens standing there. My human eyes made them look gorgeous but looking at them now, they're beyond beautiful. I could tell by the sound of the laugh it was Alice. I asked her what was funny.

"Oh Bella, it's just seeing you like this, it's amazing, you're my best friend, my sister and now you're a vampire, it's just amazing. Oh and I was laughing at the fact one of the first thing you talk about after the transformation is sweats."

"Oh Alice, my amazing sister you will never get me out of sweats,"

"Oh trust me Bella, I will. I have forever to make you see sense, just you wait,"

I was dreading that, although I love Alice so much, the shopping gets on my nerves, maybe if I stole all her credit cards she would –

"Don't you even think about it Bella, if you touch them I will rip you apart,"

And with that she ran out the room and I'm guessing she went to hide her cards.

"What was that about?" I turned to see Jasper fully for the first time, his scars were so clear, it was hard not to turn away.

"Oh I decided to steel her credit cards, hoping she would never be able to take me shopping again, but I guess that isn't going to work,"

"Oh little sis I've missed you," I turned just in time to see Emmett running towards me with his arms open, I jumped into them and received a massive bear hug.

"Oh Em, I've missed you to but it's only been 3 days,"

I heard muffled laughs and I looked behind me to see Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme looking at me and Emmett as if we were mad. He had me in his arms spinning me around in circles.

"Em, put me down please before you become the first vampire to make another vampire vomit," When I was on the floor I walked over to Carlisle trying not to use my full speed yet and hugged him.

"Bella, what was that for?"

"It's for welcoming me into this family as a human, and welcoming me into this family as a vampire even when I thought I wasn't welcome,"

"But Bella, I haven't said anything,"

"Carlisle I know you haven't but I also know you, and I know you would have, but I beat you to it,"

He looked astonished; opening his arms he hugged me and then Esme spoke.

"Bella, you're amazing, you leave my husband lost for words, you love Edward with your whole life that you change yourself for him and you even make Alice run for the hills, but you still think we don't love you, why?"

"Um Esme, I really don't know, I know that you love me, I just don't feel enough for this family, I mean you're all so smart, beautiful and talented yet here I am looking like a ogre when I'm with you and feeling so stupid when you all talk about things I don't understand,"

"Bella you're-"

"Edward don't interrupt mine and Bellas conversation please,"

"Sorry Esme," again the velvet voice spoke.

"Look Bella darling, you are beautiful, you just have to listen to Edward or look in the mirror to see that and you are smart, you just haven't experienced all the things that confuse you,"

"Thanks Esme, but I know you're just trying to make me feel better,"

"Trust me love, she's not, she's just speaking the truth"

"Edward, stop with the interrupting, but he's right Bella," a smile formed on Esmes face,

"Sorry,"

"Um thanks Esme, I just hope I learn to see myself the way you all see me,"

"Bella," I turned to see Rosalie looking at me.

"Yeah Rose?"

"You are beautiful,"

I can't believe I just heard those words come out of Rosalies mouth, everyone in the room was looking at her as if she just said she loved Jasper not Emmett and speaking of Emmett I turned to see Alice, Emmett and Jasper running in the door, looking shocked. I guessed Emmett and Jasper went to find Alice.

"Wow, thanks Rose, so are you,"

"Thanks Bella, I know I am,"

Everyone started laughing; obviously she hadn't completely gone mad.

"I hate to interrupt the laughs but Bella are you not thirsty?"

"Um not really Carlisle, I don't feel the burn in my throat, I'm just really excited to be here with everyone and feeling a little bit more equal,"

"Bella, you've always been equal to us," I turned to see Alice smiling at me.

"Thank Ali, well um even though my throat isn't burning, I guess I should go hunting, who's coming with me?"

I heard a lot of "ME" from around the room and noticed that the only person that didn't say anything was Edward.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how amazing you are, and that if you didn't need to go hunting and the family wasn't here what we would be doing,"

"Eww Eddie," I heard Emmett say through bursts of laughter.

"Emmett stop with the pictures, please," I saw Edward trying to fight the pictures in his mind off by closing his eyes, but obviously that doesn't work.

"Thanks,"

"Okay, so are we going hunting or not? I want to try out my speed and strength,"

Alice pulled me to the glass window in Carlisles office and we jumped, it felt amazing I landed on the ground without making a noise and turned to see everyone had run out the house and into the garden to meet us. With Alice pulling at my hand we speed off into the forest after about two minutes of running we came to a river, I was scared about falling in but Alice assured me it's easy to jump as it is to run, and after watching Alice do it, I found that it was as easy as running.

Running as a vampire was strange, you felt like you were running at a human speed but you were covering miles. The smells of the forest were stronger with my new nose. I could smell the different trees and plants. I could even smell the mud. But then I smelt something that smelled disgusting. It smelt like rubbish bins and rotten eggs mixed together.

"Alice, what the hell is that smell?"

"Um I'm not sure, hang on,"

"Edward," Alice called

"Yes Ali"

"Is that what I think it is?"

I saw him nod his head.

"Bella its werewolf, like Edward said before they stink,"

Edward always said that I smelt really bad when I came back from seeing Jacob, but that all changed when Jacob imprinted on a girl from La Push. He never called anymore, I even called Billy to see where he was, but no-one sees him much anymore.

"Do you know who it is Edward?"

"Yeah, it's Leah,"

"What the hell?"

"I'm not sure,"

"What's she thinking?"

"Um, she wants to talk about you, but apart from that she's blocking her thoughts, she knows I can read minds I guess,"

"Ok, I'm going to go to her,"

And with that I ran off with everyone on my heels in the direction of the horrible stench.

On the way to her I smelt something appetising, realising it was elk, I went off the track a bit and took two down, one for me and one for Edward. We sat there drinking until they were empty.

"How did you find that love?" He asked

"It was nice actually, better than I thought it would be, my throat wasn't burning but I thought I might as well drink, that is what we came out here to do,"

"Good point darling," he replied. Staring at me he helped me up and we took off to find the rest of the family finishing a herd of elk on the track. Once they were finished we speed off again towards Leah.

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you like it :)**


End file.
